Somewhere Only We'll Know
by loulou365
Summary: Shikamaru laughed staring at the ground ”You know Ino missing you isn’t the hardest part. Knowing I once had you that's what really breaks my heart.”


His second anniversary. A day that should commemorate one of the happiest days of his life simply reminded him of the day he had started the downward spiral into a very unhappy time.

Shikamaru blew the candles out one at a time each one causing the room to grow dimmer and dimmer. When all were out and the room was as dark as the streets outside he picked up the two untouched plates and ambled to the kitchen where he dropped the content in the garbage and threw the china in the empty sink.

Temari had slammed their bed room door shut ,something that was bond to happen more than three times a week. Their fights had become a routine each one more and more escalated. Shikamaru was just waiting for the one when she would throw him out.

He stood in the hallway staring at the shut door as light emerged from the small crack between the ground and the oak plank illuminating the hallway. The house was dark and aside from the sobs coming from the other side of the door it was quiet.

He couldn't help but feel terrible that he had been the cause of tears Temari shed. It was true he had fallen out of love with her and that most of the fights centered around how little he cared, which was also true, but was he all to blame. Shikamaru thought he loved Temari at some point but they had both fallen into a dark hole that clouded them from see the good in each other and only let them see the faults. They had both given up and even though they were only hurting each other it was hard for them to change.

Shikamaru sulked threw the house pulling pillows from the closet and sheets from the cupboard. Throwing them onto the old green coach. The nights that he was shut out of his own room he would reside on the decrepit coach. You could see Shikamaru spent many nights on it for it had been molded to his form leaving a large canyon in the cushions.

He would lay thinking of home. Temari thought his time alone would let him think of what he had done wrong but he defied her and thought of Konoha, the one thing at the moment that made him happy. He thought of the times he spent watching clouds and training and being around his team mates. His joyous thoughts and happy memories helped him fall asleep. The warmth he felt when he remembered the good and forgot the bad pulled his eyes shut.

* * *

The sun beat down on Shikamaru's neck as her strolled threw Suna's street. He had no destination but need to get out of the house before Tamari woke. The streets were not as crowded as Konoha's but they were just as noisy.

Above all the noise he herd a voice complain" Of course it's warm it's the freaking desert. Now lets go."

Shikamaru quickly turned to see a tall frustrated blonde walking with a shaggy haired man and a large dog. What the heck were Ino and Kiba doing here?

Shikamaru whistled provocatively towards the woman" Hey blondy."

Ino stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around. The anger on her face quickly turned to joy and she ran towards Shikamaru jumping into his open arms hugging him." You ass."

"I' m the ass? You were gonna come here and not even stop in and say hi." He said still hugging Ino. Shikamaru took in a deep breath and his nostrils were filled with the sweet smell of dew. So familiar, the smell brought back the warm feeling within him.

"Sorry it slipped my mind that you could live in a town with so little clouds to stare at." Ino giggled in his ear making him chuckle.

Shikamaru let her slip to the ground and released Ino from his hug." Do you guys wanna get something to eat?"

Ino looked to Kiba who nodded and then rubbed his stomach. Ino just rolled her eyes. "Sure."

On the way to the restaurant Ino caught Shikamaru up on everything that had had happened in Konoha since he had been gone. He didn't ask but she was more than willing to tell all. He just listened loving the way her eyes lit up when she talked about her home.

Shikamaru never really considered Sanu his home. Konoha was always his home. It was true that home was where the heart is and he had left his heart in Konoha.

* * *

"Akamaru is getting really antsy can we just meet you at the gates in an hour?" Kida pushed the dog away as he returned for another game of tug-a-war.

"Okay no later though. I don't want to have to make up for the time by traveling in the dark."Ino watched as Kiba ran from the large dog and then she was surrounded by a storm of dust.

"That dog!" Ino couldn't help but laugh when the dust cleared.

"Where are you going?" Shikamaru asked as Ino started to walk. She didn't know the town very well. How could she lead the way?

She looked at him and smiled" Somewhere only we'll know."

Shikamaru laughed staring at the ground "You know Ino missing you isn't the hardest part. Knowing I once had you that's what really breaks my heart."

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Shikamaru I think we're lost." Ino called to him as he jumped over a large tree rout.

"Oh don't worry. I know this place like the back of my hand." Shikamaru said peering at his hand ",Hey that's new." He joked.

"Shika if we get lost and the headline in next weeks paper is" Dumb Asses Lose Their Way And Die In Nara Forest" I am not gonna be a happy camper."

Shikamaru just laughed and rolled his eyes continuing to walk. "So this Neji kid."

"Yea?" Ino smiled and watched as Shikamaru's face turned slightly red.

"Well is he….."

"No." Ino giggled at Shikamaru's attempt to be a better friend and talk about feelings and boys.

"I've just seen you two together a lot lately." Shikamaru tried to redeem himself by legitimizing his question.

"We are seen together a lot. What do you think people say about us. Can't I have guys that are friends." Ino couldn't stop the slit giggle in her voice.

"I guess."

They were both at that awkward age of seventeen enough said.

"So this Temari girl???"

"Well I'm not sure what we are? I think we're more then friends." Shikamaru said pushing back branches as they entered the thicker parts of the forest .Ino just laughed.

"Here we are" Shikamaru stopped and watched as Ino's eyes grew wide exploring the scenery around her.

A small stream that reflected the autumn colors. It flowed slow over the grey rocks twisting and turning creating different patters in the water. The colors of the season where brightest here every shade of orange ,yellow ,and red. One tree stuck out like a soar thumb. It sat on the opposite side of the stream that Ino stood upon . It was a large green fire that caught her attention. It's dark green color stood out against all the others and its size towered over the deciduous trees. She watched as a bird jumped from its branches.

"Where are we?"Ino asked.

"Somewhere only we'll know." What he said left her confused.

Shikamaru hopped from rock to rock and landed on the other side of the stream next to the large fir kneeling and digging threw the earth beneath it pulling out a old dirt-covered box. Ino also hopped across landing next to him and kneeing to see what he had taken from the hole he made. It was a cigarette carton squished and ripped, dirty and aged.

"It's his." Shikamaru said turning it in his hands "I know it's childish but, it was all I had left of him. I should have let it go it's been almost two years."

"Shikamaru what ever it takes to deal with someone's death is never childish. It's extremely grown up. Some adults never except the death of a comrade. Some adults think they are over some one's death but have simply become accustom to the pain." Ino stared at the carton as Shikamaru continued to turn it in his hand. She then cupped both her hands around his." You are much more grown up then me."

He smiled at her then pushed back the hair from her face allowing him to see both crystal blue eyes. She looked up at him as they became watery and tears threatened to spill. Then in a moment Shikamaru lost his self control and kissed Ino full on the lips.

He felt her body stiffen and then melt against his as he pulled her closer. She tasted of sweet fruit and her lips were warm and welcoming. Shikamaru licked at her mouth asking for entry and she abided letting his tongue explore her mouth. His tongue pushed hers around ,not a common thing normally Ino did the pushing.

Shikamaru slowly lowered Ino into a laying position. He had now slipped his kisses down her neck pulling sounds from her he had never heard Ino let out before. He nibbled at her ear as his hands slipped to the bottom of her shirt. He felt Ino inhale deeply. Shikamaru worried he was going to fast and pulled his hand to her thigh where it stayed.

Ino's hands rose to Shikamaru's shoulders. She pushed at them and turned him so she now lay on top and then pulled away. He watched her as she calmed herself taking a deep breath and then she started to pull at her shirt.

Shikamaru stopped her "Ino are you sure?"

Ino nodded pulling her shirt off revealing two well rounded breast covered with a lacey pink bra. She watched his eyes as they went no lower then her neck line, as a sign of respect, and then unclasped her bra. She took a deep gulp and goose bumps erupted on her skin. Shikamaru looked into her eyes as Ino pulled his hands up to her breast. Her breath caught in her throat as he became familiar with her and then he pulled her down to him kissing her and turning them both so he was on top again.

He quickly interrupted the kiss and pulled his shirt over his head throwing it carelessly to the ground. Shikamaru pushed against Ino in an effort to deepen their kiss. It was aggressive almost blinding. She felt something hard grow against her thigh as his kisses strolled down to her bosom. Shikamaru cupped one in one hand and sucked and licked the other sending sensations threw Ino's body. She uncontrollably, arched her back up to him. Shikamaru smiled satisfied.

Shikamaru lowered his kisses even further and pulled at her shorts. Ino bit at her bottom lip as her nerves started to get the best of kneeling above her saw the digression she was facing and tilted her chin to him" I love you Ino. You know that."

Ino nodded a smile crawled up her mouth and Shikamaru couldn't resist he kissed her pushing them both back to the ground.

Shikamaru slipped lower on her body pulling her shorts all the way off and then her underwear. He looked into Ino's innocent eyes. Then slipped two fingers inside her.

She held back a scream thinking it would make her appear weak. She breathed deep trying to calm herself . Shikamaru watched her face carefully as he pumped his fingers within her feeling the tightness that engulfed his middle and index finger.

She must be a virgin most girls aren't this tight. I don't know if I can take her virginity take her insistence. Shikamaru thought. He had never popped a girl's cherry. He had been with a couple of women but never a virgin and never his best friend and teammate.

It seemed like an eternity that Shikamaru tore animal like sounds from Ino's mouth. He teased and taunted her pushing buttons on her body she didn't even know she had. She almost reached her breaking point but Shikamaru cut her off. He left her wanting to know more about the sensations.

"Shikamaru can we……"Ino didn't know what she was asking for but she knew she was asking for more. More is what she wanted lots more.

He did not answer just looked away .He was still not sure he wanted to do this with her. Shikamaru didn't want to be the man that caused her so much indescribable pain. Of coarse her giving herself to him like this meant she was his and would be his forever and always. That is what Shikamaru wanted. But was he ready to take this on?

Shikamaru lost his self control when Ino leaned up kissing him .Then trailed her kisses to his neck then further and further down his body till she reached the rim of his boxers. An animal erupted with in him and he lifted Ino up to his mouth kissing the crook of her neck pulling his boxers off and pushing her to the ground she spread her legs and shivered as his tip brushed her folds.

"Forgive me." Shikamaru grunted as her thrust into Ino.

Every muscle in her body moved to make room for the foreign object pushing at her walls. Ino couldn't help it this time she screamed clinging to Shikamaru like a cat out of water. Ino turned her face from Shikamaru as he stared down at the crimson blood he had caused her to shed.

Ino slowly turned her face back to him and nodded. Shikamaru pulled out fully and then sunk back in. He pushed in and out of her as her breath increased and her screams of almost pain turned to pleasure.

Ino's head tilted back as he increased his speed sinking deeper and deeper into her. She had found a spot on his shoulder that she tucked her face into trying to dull the sounds she was making.

"More!" Ino demanded. Her eyes dilated a lust in them that made him obey.

Shikamaru felt her chest heave against his and her muscles contract tighter with each thrust. She was reaching her climax.

Ino could almost tasted it. Her body was reaching its breaking point and she wanted it.

"Your almost there." Shikamaru said.

He slid the hand that was at the back of her head down over her chest, her back arching and her breast pushing up against him, then slid to her opening where her found the secret pearl.

Shikamaru positioned himself and then increased his speed if possible. He pushed on her pearl which forced out one more scream. Ino's body was sent into spasms as she sucked in the energy Shikamaru supplied.

Ino's climax triggered his. He pulled out and Ino with a final grunt Ino felt something warm on her thigh. Shikamaru collapsed beside Ino breathing heavy.

When her breathing slowed Ino lay staring at the grey sky .Her body glistened with sweat .She shivered when the wind picked up. Ino turned to see Shikamaru staring. He smiled and then brought a hand to her face he slid his fingers back and forth admiring he soft cheeks

* * *

They never told anyone where the old carton was berried or where they had made love. It was somewhere no one could find it. Somewhere with no lines of longitude and latitude. Somewhere not marked on any map. It was somewhere only they knew.


End file.
